


I Can't Stop

by Lynx212



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Inuyasha is addicted to everything his lover does





	I Can't Stop

I can’t stop. No matter how hard I try no matter what I do, I can’t stop. 

You are a pull like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. I watch you doing the most ordinary things and it’s like your every move puts me in a trance. The way you sip your tea at lunch, how your arms and hands move in excitement when you’re telling (or in your case embellishing) a story. The way you laugh when Shippou is up to his usual antics, or how serious you can look when learning something from Kaede, it all makes me fall further and faster. I couldn’t stop it if I wanted to.

…and when we’re alone, the way that same mouth nibbles on my collarbone, the way those strong arms wrap around my neck and pull me close. Laughter is replaced by moans and those once serious eyes glaze over with lust as you call my name.

You are something I can’t stop…thank Kami I don’t want to.


End file.
